


The Choice (Jessie/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Difficult Decisions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I cried while writing this, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other, Reader is basically a non violent Rick, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: Jessie has to choose between you and Pete.





	

You didn't understand her at first. Her words sounded muffled, like ocean waves crashing into each other. You knew what you had been doing was wrong, but you had never intended on Pete finding out. You never wanted to break up her family. You had only cared about her too much. You weren't sure how Pete had found out, but as you were walking up to their house, Pete was storming out the door, Jessie running after him. She stopped at the porch steps. When Pete passed by you, Jessie was afraid he might hit you, or worse. But he bolted past without a glance, and disappeared down the dark streets. You had run up the steps and put your hands on her shoulders. Tears poured down her face as she let you wrap her up in your arms. You sat down next to her on the porch, one arm around her back. That's when she started explaining. That's when your hearing turned to static.

"Are you listening?" Jessie asked, after you hadn't replied in a while.

"Yes," you said, the sound slowly filtered back in, the waves drifted away.

"I can't break up my family." she said, wiping away a stray tear. "I can't do that to the boys." You sighed and it came out much weaker than you expected, your breath hitched in your throat.

"I know. I don't expect you to." The door opened behind you, and Jessie quickly turned her head towards the sound.

"Mom?" Sam asked. "Is everything okay?" Jessie jumped at his voice and frantically wiped the rest of the tears away.

"Yeah, of course." she replied. "Go back inside, honey." Sam looked over at you, oblivious, and slowly closed the door.

"I'm sorry." she said, not able to look you in the eyes. "I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this." You glanced back at the door where Sam had been, and a wave of guilt washed over you.

"No," you said, turning back to her. "I shouldn't have done this to you. I just...I can't stand how he treats you. You, the boys, all three of you deserve so much better than that." Your arm around her back tightened, and more tears welled up in her eyes.

"Are you asking me to leave him?" she asked. You shook your head.

"No." you answered, even though it was a lie.

"Do you... _want_ me to?" she asked slowly, staring at you through warm tears. You swallowed hard, but didn't answer, your eyes fixed on the steps leading down. "Do you want me to leave Pete?" Jessie asked again, more strength in her voice.

"I think this is your decision, Jess." you admitted. "Yours...and Sam, and Ron."

"That's not what I wanted to hear." she laughed nervously. "I just want what's best for them."

"What do you think is best for them?" you asked. Jessie took your chin into her hand, turned your head, and looked into your eyes.

"You." she answered in a sigh. "It's always going to be you." She leaned forward and kissed you, more tears dropped from her eyes and landed against your face.

"What about Pete?" you asked in between kisses. She smiled weakly.

"What about him?" she said, before kissing you again.


End file.
